


Greg's Crush

by immortalje



Series: Greg's Crush [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bisexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's got a crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was originally written in 2005.  
> 2) This most likely wasn't beta read (at least I couldn't find any notes referencing a beta reader)

  
**Greg's Crush**   


He was doing it again. He wasn’t paying any attention to what she was saying, but the way her mouth moved, imaging how it'd feel to kiss these lips. Focusing again he took the samples she gave him and turned around preparing to process them while trying to pay attention to what she was telling him. It was useless after all. She'd never pay attention to him in that way either way. She was involved with Grissom after all. It puzzled him that none of the others on the team noticed, but he had. The way they talked and behaved around each other, the way their focus changed when the other was there and the stolen looks.

It was definite, but it didn't keep him from wishing that it'd be different that he, lab rat Greg Sanders, would have a chance with her. He could understand her though, Grissom did look fine and he used to crush on him slightly some time ago, but it was gone soon enough unlike the one he was currently nursing. Or maybe gone was the wrong word. He’d managed to ignore it pretty fast.

He was relived when he was alone again and could concentrate on the tests he was supposed to be doing, he only hoped that he wouldn't miss any extra tests Catherine wanted done.

The problem with the crush that didn’t want to be ignored was that Catherine treated him like a friend while everybody else just got annoyed with most of his quirks. Sighing, he wished that he could find someone else like her, but he doubted that there was anybody else like Catherine Willows, she was one of a kind after all, especially since he'd miss Lindsey, too. He had watched her whenever she had been at the lab and gotten to know her. He wouldn't mind taking on the role of a father for her, but this was already reserved for someone else. Lindsey had told him so once, how her mum and Grissom where sometimes going to dinner or breakfast and how he would occasionally share a room – and most obviously a bed – with her mother. He'd wanted to die when he heard this. The second crush in a row that was cursed to stay just that – a crush.

Wasn't there something bout being bi-sexual about having more people to choose from? All he seemed to get was more heartache.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Lindsey jumped into his line of vision. Pushing his depressing thoughts aside he smiled brightly at her and turned the music a little down – it wouldn’t help for Lindsey to risk getting a hearing problem because he had the music turned to loud – and greeted her enthusiastically. The fact that he had no chances with her mother didn't mean that he couldn't pretend after all.

The night had gone by pretty fast considering things and he had fun despite his depressing thoughts. He had joked around with Lindsey and managed to put all of his not-so-happy thoughts away for the time being. It kept him happy for the rest of the night after Lindsey was put to sleep in the break room until he entered the locker room and the brutal reality pounced on him again, telling him that he'd be going home alone.

Dejectedly, he switched his lab coat with his jacket and closed his locker. Taking a deep breath he went to the garage where he had parked his car the evening before, contemplating whether he should eat breakfast in one of the shops he passed on his way or at home.

His thoughts were cut short and his mood worsened when he saw proof for everything that was previously only hinted at. At the other end of the garage he could see Catherine and Grissom sharing a kiss before getting into their cars, Lindsey joining Gil Grissom suggesting that they’d be meeting up only keeping separate cars for appearance sake.

Deciding to just forget about breakfast and wallowing in self pity – preferably with a lot of alcohol – he went to his car and wished the day would be over already and he could officially go out and get drunk as this would be his night off.

  
**The End**   



End file.
